


Free Period

by somuchforbaggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somuchforbaggles/pseuds/somuchforbaggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is having trouble with both the physics homework and the fact that he has a gay crush on Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Period

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FollowingButterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowingButterflies/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [WOLNA LEKCJA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169534) by [patusinka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka)



> So it's Sam's birthday tomorrow, and I thought I'd write her a little something to fuel her Dean/Cas HSAU addiction. Happy birthday!
> 
> Read it on [ my tumblr](http://ghostran.tumblr.com/post/52567711913/free-period) if you like :)

“I don’t get it - what does he see in her?”

“Well, she’s hot, smart, ambitious and cunning. Total Slytherin. Never could resist one.” Charlie winked at her angsting friend.

Dean scoffed. “Stop trying to get me into Harry Potter, Charlie, it’s not gonna happen. Talk to Sam if you wanna sort people into houses. Anyway - Meg’s not gay. Not even _you_ could turn her.”

"Is that a challenge, Winchester? I could lure her away from Cas long enough for you to profess your undying love for him!"

Scowling, Dean snapped. “I don’t need to profess _anything._ I’m just...concerned.”

“Concerned?” Charlie repeated, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, concerned!” Dean folded his arms in defence. “I mean, look at the way she’s draped over him. What if she distracts him from his studies, or something?”

They looked at the couple sitting on the opposite side of the library. Meg was sitting on Castiel's lap, her dark waves clearly obscuring his sight and irritating him, judging by the expression of discomfort on his face.

“Can’t you see how awkward he looks with her all over him like that?

“Dean, I hate to break it to you, but that’s Cas’ default setting. He’s the most awkward seventeen year old I've ever met - screw that - the most awkward _person_ I've ever met. He puts John Casey working in the Buymore to shame. Have you even had a conversation with the guy?”

"Uh, have _you?_ Cas isn't awkward. We talk all the time. You just gotta know how to talk to him. And damn right you can compare him to John Casey; Casey was _badass._ "

Both of Charlie's eyebrows went up this time. "Wait, you talk all the time? Since when?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "Since I - Professor Singer thought a change would be best for some people, and we got partnered together for Physics.”

"When did this happen?"

"About a month back."

"And you didn't think to mention it to your best friend?" Her heightened volume prompted the librarian to send a violent "Shush!" their way. Dean buried his head in his physics textbook.

"Dean! This conversation isn't over!" Charlie whispered, conveying a thinly veiled threat in her harsh tone. Her friend simply ignored her, choosing to lick a thumb and flick a page over instead.

Charlie eyed him curiously. "They never change the seating plan and assign different partners..." She gasped. "Did you finally call in that favour from Professor Singer?"

Not looking up, Dean calmly answered, "I might have."

"Dean Winchester, you sly bastard! You switched partners _just_ so you could spend time with your gay crush! Oh my god, you're Bella Swan."

"Last time I checked, Bella didn't switch so she could sit with Twilight Sparkle, it was the only free space. And this is physics, not biology. _And_ I still hate you for making me read that goddamn book."

Charlie shrugged. "It's the kind of terrible that has to be experienced first hand. Anyway, you're totally Bella Swan obsessed with him. I get that he's aloof, and popular, and dreamy, and his eyes are -"

"Who's got the gay crush on him _now,_ huh?"

"...Still not me." She tilted her head, pouted her lips and shot him a sympathetic gaze. "Oh Dean, you're gifted in other ways,"

" _You're_ gifted in...other ways..."

"So witty! I don't know whether we can be friends anymore, you challenge me far too much intellectually."

"Oh ha ha ha. At least I don't have to worry about you challenging my awesome sense of humour."

"Awesome sense of humour. Right. Still up for a Voyager marathon tonight?"

"I don't know, I got this physics homework to do, and it's harder than usual."

"Maybe that's Professor Singer's way of telling you not to switch partners in the middle of the semester," Charlie pointedly remarked.

Dean grunted. "Maybe,"

"Okay, Twilight, I gotta go." She stood up, packing her books into her Batman backpack. "My gay crush is on her way to her English class right now, and unlike _some,_ I actually plan to woo her."

"It's creepy that you know when her classes are!" Dean called after her.

She flipped him the bird. "No more creepy than forcing someone to be your lab partner!"

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered, as the librarian stared daggers at the both of them. Dean leafed through his textbook, trying to figure out the damn assignment. The numbers and letters just melded together under his gaze, and groaning, he face-planted into the open book.

"Dean?"

Dean's head shot up at the sound of his name spoken with an instantly recognisable gravelly voice.

"Oh, hey Cas." God, he was looking good today. Black jeans, white shirt, and a tan jacket folded over the satchel he casually had hanging on a shoulder. He was wearing the dorkish blue tie he always wore, but that just added to his whole 'thing'. Dean wasn't entirely sure what the 'thing' was, but he certainly liked it.

"Are you finding the homework perplexing?"

Dean gave a sheepish grimace. "You could say that."

“Do you have a free period now?”

“Yeah...”

“Would you like assistance?” Cas’s earnest blue eyes drew Dean in, and it took a second for him to process that he had been asked a question. Spluttering, he nodded. Castiel took the seat next to Dean, shuffling his chair closer so he could see over Dean’s shoulder. Dean attempted to ignore the warmth of the boy next to him, and the soft breath tickling his neck really didn’t help.

“So,” Castiel began. “Two objects are identical in every way, except that one is neutral, and the other has an excess electron. Show what happens to the distribution of the charges when the two objects are brought into contact and then released."

Their knees knocked under the table as Castiel drew up a diagram, and Dean jumped at the contact.

Castiel studied him curiously. "Dean, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure - I just got a...a shiver, that's all."

"They can be highly inconvenient. Now, I've drawn up A here, as the neutral object. And here's B..." Castiel started drawing again, and Dean was struck again by the fact that Cas had really beautiful hands. A nice sized palm; perfect for drawing or holding, and long slender fingers; fingers of a pianist, that would wrap around his dick, and - oh god, Dean had started fantasizing in Cas' actual presence. This was not good.

He asserted himself back to the task at Castiel's beautiful left hand. Why did the fact that Cas was left handed make him even hotter? But anyway. Physics. Electrons. Distribution of charge. Well, at least the homework was good for one thing - deflating his boner. Wait - Cas had stopped drawing in the middle of something. Looking up in confusion, Dean was met with a similar gaze.

“Is there something wrong? You seem to be having difficulty concentrating.”

“I’m fine, honestly!” Cas simply raised his eyebrows, pinning Dean with a hard stare.

Dean sighed. “...We’re friends, right?”

Cas bit back a small smile at the trepidation in Dean’s voice. “We are.”

“So can I ask you a question, as a friend?” Upon Cas’ patient nod, he took a breath to collect himself; to make sure that he would say it the right way.

“What do you see in Meg?”

Cas blinked. “Meg?”

“Yeah. I mean...she just doesn’t seem like your type. Not that I know what your type is, but she’s...Meg. And you’re Cas.”

“Well observed,” came Cas smooth reply.

Dean repressed his frustration at himself in a swallow. “You know what I mean.”

“I do know what you mean.” Cas’ voice was low, and it brought Dean’s attention to their surroundings. Somehow, the library got quieter. He could hear the murmur of other students, the flipping of pages, and if he listened hard enough, the ticking of the clock. Castiel moved a little closer to Dean, entering his personal space. His acute awareness was broken by the solemnity in the boy’s eyes, both intriguing and calming him, and in high contrast to the last few seconds, Dean felt as though they were the only two in the library.

“I don’t know what you have been told, or what you have heard, but Meg and I - we are not...a couple,” Cas whispered, his deep resonance made gruffer by his divulgence.

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“So what’s with all the...” Dean imitated Meg’s fawning behaviour, letting his hands drift around Cas’ body, but painfully never touching him. “All that?”

“I believe she was attempting to make someone jealous. She thought I might have similar intentions.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, like you’d need to make someone jealous!”

Cas titled his head in that way Dean had grown so fond of. Dean wasn’t sure how the boy did it, but he managed to convey a question mark in one simple look.

“I don’t quite understand...”

Dean felt his face flush as he stumbled over his answer. “Well, I mean, you’re a - you - with your...you don’t need to - are you laughing at me?”

Cas was softly chuckling, his bright blue eyes filled with mirth. “You _are_ laughing at me!”

“I’ve never seen you tongue-tied before. It’s endearing.”

“Endearing? Jeez Cas, that’s exactly what a guy wants to hear. It’s like being told I’m cute.”

“But you are...-” Cas started seriously, before inner conflict became obvious in his eyes. It looked like he thought better of it, because he took on a brave expression. “-cute.” The courage instantly dissipated, and it left him somewhat shy. Dean found _that_ endearing.

In fact, he’d been endeared to Castiel, or something like it, since the first time he saw him. About a year ago, Dean had been sent to the music department with a message for the teacher, and had peered into all the music rooms to find her. Upon hearing the sound of a piano being played masterfully and beautifully, Dean was drawn to the room it was flowing out of. As if he were magnetised to the music, he soon found himself standing in the doorway of its root. Dean watched long fingers playfully dancing over the ebony and ivory keys, entranced by their easy rhythm. The boy sitting at the stool was swaying, and Dean couldn’t see his face, but he could feel that the pianist was connected to the melody he was playing.

His almost black hair was mussed, and a blue tie was tossed over a shoulder. Dean didn’t know how long he had stood in the doorway for. The melody had taken over everything in his mind; it was all that he knew, all that he _wanted_ to know, for now. When it came to a crescendo, and the sustained notes petered out, he was stuck. What did he do now? Dean couldn’t move. His temporary paralysis was only worsened when the pianist turned around.

The wide blue eyes of the boy sent a shock through his body, the quirk of an eyebrow taking him aback. “Did you enjoy it?”

Dean didn’t answer. He was distracted by the lips of the pianist, baby pink in colour, and pouting in question. Apparently, his silence urged the boy to continue.

“I’ve been working on it for a while. It’s for...someone in particular. I would appreciate any and all feedback.” The earnest expression on the boy’s face was enchanting. Dean’s reverie was broken when he realised that even though he was complimentary in his thoughts, he wasn’t in his actions. Choking ever so slightly, he managed to extract a rough voice from his throat. It was a wonder he could get anything out at all, his breath was fluttering so much.

“It was...It was good. I think they’ll like it.”

The boy’s features lit up with delight, his smile brightening the windowless room. “Really?”

Dean shrugged, attempting to appear nonchalant. “Sure,”

“I’m Castiel, Castiel Novak,” he offered.

“Dean Winchester.”

Castiel smiled, a strange kind of smile; like he had a secret. This would come to be one of the many smiles of Castiel that would make his head go all fuzzy.

“Hello, Dean.” Dean’s stomach flipped upon hearing his name in the boy’s mouth, the first flip of many.

Dean cleared his throat and smiled. “Well, you keep playing. See you around, Cas.”

Another smile, this one slightly surprised. On a sudden, Castiel’s face dropped. “Oh - Dean. Before you go. I was wondering if I had any performance issues you’d like to make reparations on?”

Dean chuckled at Cas’s unintentional innuendo. Castiel frowned at him. “I’d love to, but I’m not that kind of girl, Novak.”

With a wink, Dean pushed himself off of the door-jamb and back into the corridor. If Cas was going to say anything in return, Dean didn’t give him a chance. He was off down the hall, trying to remember the message he had to pass on, and trying to shake off the feeling that something big had just happened.

Since then, Dean had come to terms with his feelings for the boy. It had taken a year, but after the fifth or sixth fantasy he had about Cas while jacking off, he finally admitted it to himself. He had a gay crush on Castiel. His only gay crush, mind you. Castiel was the only one Dean imagined finding and kissing that spot behind his ear that made him melt; Castiel was the only one Dean imagined coaxing him into a pair of pink satin panties, and Castiel was the only one Dean imagined cutting class with to exchange blow jobs in the same music room they met in.

But right now, Cas had just called him cute. Usually, Dean hated it when he was called cute - when girls said it, they meant like a little brother. But when Cas said it...it was like there were hundreds of connotations behind it.

“You think I’m cute?” Dean got out, disguising his excitement in a teasing tone.

Cas’ face betrayed him by flushing pink, and it didn’t go unnoticed. “I was - I was simply - you said...and then I said that...this is embarrassing. Can we please return to the work?”

“Sure thing, Cas, whatever you want.” Dean bit back a shit-eating grin, before realising that his dick was responding to all the excitement. _Keep it together down there man, he only called you cute! It’s not like he licked your neck, or anything._ Coughing to distract himself from that thought, he had an idea. “Uh, I just need to grab a book from section E. We’re gonna need all the help we can get on this assignment.”

Physics calmed his dick down before, it could do it again. Dean rounded the corner towards sections A-F, thankful that no one else was around. Being half-hard wasn't something that he wanted his school-mates to see. Ahh, here he was - _Section E: Atoms, General Physics, General Space, Quantum Physics._ Humming and running his hand along the spines of the books, he found the one he was looking for. Taking it out of its slot, Dean took a moment to close his eyes, breathe, and let the homeworks problems wash over him. Instant turn off. Opening his eyes, he was met with Cas purposefully striding towards him. He frowned.

"Cas, you didn't have to-" his words were cut off by Castiel grabbing his face in between his hands and capturing his lips with his own. Startled into dropping the book, Dean started to protest the kiss in favour of finishing his sentence, but upon realising that that was completely stupid, melted into it, making happy little noises as Cas licked into his mouth. "You don't know how long-" another kiss was pressed to the corner of Dean's mouth. "- I have wanted to do this."

Dean panted. "How long?" He pressed their foreheads together, running his thumb along Cas' cheekbone.

"Since before you heard me play." Dean felt the boy's smile before he saw it. "I knew who you were, I just didn't think you would ever look twice at me."

"You were wrong."

They both moaned into another kiss, and Cas gently nudged Dean back against the shelves. He stroked his fingers up Dean's arm, making him shudder with want. Cas’ lips traced his jaw, and Dean let his head fall back against the bookshelf, exposing his throat. Taking advantage of the new skin to map out, Cas started mouthing at his neck. Dean’s breaths became shallower, and he muttered, “Tease,” before letting his hands wander Cas’ body until they found purchase in his hair and on his rear.

Dean pulled on Cas’ dark hair and squeezed his ass, grinning at the response he elicited from the boy. Cas gasped at the sudden tug, a moan shortly following as Dean ground their hips together. Latching onto Dean’s collarbone, Cas sucked a mark there, only stopping to huff a laugh and murmur “Ah, ah, ah...” as Dean’s hand travelled around to the hardness straining against the dark denim of Castiel's jeans.

“I’m not that kind of girl, Winchester,”

Dean let out a surprised chuckle at hearing his own words from so long ago repeated back to him. Cas engulfed Dean's lower lip with both of his, gently biting and pulling at it before he drew his head back to survey the boy he had pushed up against the Quantum Physics section.

Dean looked beautiful, and utterly wrecked. The dirty blond hair that was usually so carefully gelled was now sticking up in all directions, and the black pupils of his eyes encroached onto the green that Cas had always been so fascinated by.

"You know, I wrote that song for you. I didn't think you'd ever hear it, but it was for you."

"For me?" Dean breathed, looking as shocked as his hair. Castiel nodded.

Scrunching his eyes shut, Dean closed the small gap between them, placing a tender kiss on Cas' gorgeous lips. "Thank you," he whispered. Lost in each-other's eyes, they laced their fingers together.

Wincing slightly, Dean bit his lip. "I made Professor Singer switch the class around so I could be partners with you," he admitted.

"I only pretended to date Meg to see if you would be jealous," Castiel softly laughed, in an admission of his own.

Dean's jaw fell open. “Well, it worked, you bastard.”

"Sorry," he murmured, sealing Dean’s still-agape mouth with a kiss.

The apology was accepted with a passionate embrace, only broken by the realisation that they were about to tip the bookshelf over. They righted themselves, and laughed until they remembered where they were. Dean cleared his throat as Cas bent down to pick up the forgotten book.

"Now," Dean started, taking the book out of Cas' hands. "What do you say we finish this homework, then you can play me that song again?"

"I say that it doesn't involve enough of this," Castiel pressed little butterfly kisses to his temple, eyelids, nose, cheeks, and finally Dean's lips.

Dean smiled against the kisses, planting a kiss of his own to the back of Cas's hand.

"That was the correct answer."


End file.
